


C is for Crush

by mattsloved1



Series: Sherlock Alliteration Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has a confidential crush. Thank goodness Sherlock doesn't know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from. Thanks to Verity and ScopesMonkey for your help! :)

His countenance cool, he contemplated the close-ups before him. Between calls he carved out a moment to consider what he now coveted. There she was. Cold, complicated and classy, she captivated him. Corrupted, his common sense was crippled. Fellow co-workers were clueless to his condition. She was chic and her sleek curves consumed him. Yes, Mycroft Holmes had a cruel crush. And he didn’t care.

Collected clips of the Corvette ZR1 3ZR confronted him. Her crimson coloring coaxed him closer. Chauffeured constantly, Mycroft knew that if he consented, this could not be for convenience. With chrome wheels, custom leather seats, and Crystal Red color, this car would contribute circumstances where Mycroft could be calculating yet curiously carefree. Cruising along the challenging Col De Turini in France where it was critical to have control on corners and chance was not condoned. Conceivably, he might choose the convertible with charcoal…

Close conversation in the corridor caused him to click his computer screen closed. It would not be convenient for Mycroft’s colleagues to catch on. He calmed quickly. There were commitments to carry out and a confidential craving to crush. Yet he considered carefully. The celebration of his creation was coming soon. It might be a considerate and charming charity to himself if he… Mycroft’s lips curled and he cracked a smile. His course was charted.


End file.
